


Can't keep away

by ledbythreads



Series: Bruised Nerves - short Led Zeppelin stories [1]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: At first it is like watching Robert trying to play guitar, because the same concentration across the blonde's shoulders is unmistakable.





	Can't keep away

At first it is like watching Robert trying to play guitar, because the same concentration across the blonde's shoulders is unmistakable.  
But, by contrast, this is obviously something Robert has become very proficient at because the rest of his body appears entirely relaxed.  
Robert is half kneeling, half on his hip, at the foot of a bed. Jeans on but undone. Face deep in some girl, no. Some woman's crotch.  
His hair waterfalling in a way that obscures her sex but allows Jimmy to see Robert slowly corkscrew his wrist while he laps like a cat.  
Jimmy believes there is nothing here to interest him, but his limbs have become unbidden nonetheless.  
He is surprised, not disappointed, no. Surprised - to see Robert is only half hard.  
And yet Robert is so absorbed in what he is doing that he betrays no awareness at all that he is being observed. 

The girl. The woman. Is rocking in time with Robert, but her hands lie palm up outside the vee of her legs without urgency.  
She nudges Robert with her inner thigh, and he shifts and adjusts picking up the riff.  
It is relentless but languorous - like Robert has been at this for hours and will continue for days.  
The woman. Now she folds her hands down into the center and Robert sits back on his heels. His back to Jimmy obscuring what exactly she is doing to take over.  
Robert continues to keep up the backbeat - that spiralling, obscene, worshipful, rhythm from his wrist till unaccountably water is running over Robert's forearm, dripping, and pooling across his lap. 

Jimmy feels like his skin has frozen and he cannot understand why.  
He tries to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth which is as dry as Robert, as the woman, is wet.  
But. It is only as Robert starts to vocalize that Jimmy shatters and finally looks away with ice melting in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Woman-who-has-a name-but-Jimmy-doesn't-know-it has given enthusiastic consent to appear in my otherwise slashy innerverse. When I asked her if she minded being a disposable plot device she said she was keen to see if RP can give good head but felt that he was unlikely to be as good as her wife. 
> 
> I'd have liked to set this on the Starship but I feel like I need a better floorplan in all honesty. I think it's 1970 - gah! now I need to know when they got the plane I'm not even including.


End file.
